Flide
was a member of the Legitimacy Kingdom Council. Appearance Flide has a partially wrinkled face, blue eyes and slicked back grey hair. He wears a dark blue suit with a white shirt and a tie. Personality Flide is an individual who, while presenting himself as doing what he does for the sake of his country, seeks to preserve his own power. He is quite willing to abuse his authority in order to fulfill his wishes, such as issuing false orders and misinform his forces, or taking control of the training division for the purpose of secretly training his own personal Elite for a personal Object. He also had little compunctions about arranging for people to be killed, as seen with his plan to have Quenser and Heivia killed by the Generation 0.5 in Oceania and the likely slaughter that would have resulted afterwards. When Flide was presenting his argument as to why Quenser and Heivia needed to die as though it was just or for the sake of protecting his country, he was thinking nothing of justice or peace, merely seeking to protect his own interests and hold onto the current power balance where the countries with the most Objects held all the power. Quenser considered the argument as something only someone who had never lost could make. Background In the past, Flide worked in the munitions industry.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 12 At some point, Flide took control of the Legitimacy Kingdom military's Elite training division, in order to secretly train an Elite for his own purposes.Heavy Object Epilogue Chronology Heavy Object Around the time that Quenser and Heivia destroyed their first Object, Flide was campaigning for votes in the upcoming council elections.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 1 Seeking to preserve the power balance decided by Objects, Flide attempted to have the two killed by the Generation 0.5 Object during a coalition operation in Oceania, issuing false orders and information to prevent the two from receiving reinforcements.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 11 Quenser and Heivia managed to destroy the Object regardless.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 14 Afterwards, Froleytia confronted Flide in his office and cornered, Flide brought out his personal Object and Elite, riding as a passenger in the Object. In response, Froleytia ordered Quenser and Heivia to destroy the Object and rescue the 12 year old Elite. What happened to Flide afterwards isn't known. In the anime, Flide was present at the testing and training facility when the Baby Magnum had intruded within the base perimters. Flide had the Exact Javelin sent out to fight it, intending to have it treated as an accident during training. Froleytia then appeared and a confrontation ensued similar to the one in the novels, though Flide was considerably calmer as he argued his case. He was then shocked to hear that the Exact Javelin had been destroyed before being punched by Heivia. After exchanging words with Quenser and Heivia, he was led away at gunpoint by the latter.Heavy Object Episode 8 Global Shadow (Anime-Only) Following the operation on the Kamchatka Peninsula, during a discussion between Quenser, Heivia and Charlotte Zoom, it was revealed that Flide had escaped from prison, though his assets had been frozen and his position on the council revoked. In her report to her superiors, Charlotte Zoom was informed that they had obtained information on the fugitive.Heavy Object Episode 19 A Requiem for the Flowers Blooming in the Field (Anime-Only) Having obtained the Mirror of Truth, a piece of technology stolen from the Information Alliance, via blackmailing individuals involved in the List, Flide attempted to carry out his revenge following Prizewell City Slicker's rebellion.Heavy Object Episode 22 During the exchange of Klondike between the world powers in the Alps, Flide managed to use the Mirror of Truth to distort the perception of Milinda Brantini and effectively send the Baby Magnum out of control, locking them into attacking. Flide then perished in the Baby Magnum's bombardment, in order to deprive the 37th of the means to undo the effects of the Mirror of Truth, intending to have them and Klondike caught in the crossfire and set off a four-way struggle between the four powers.Heavy Object Episode 23Heavy Object Episode 24 However, Quenser managed to find a way to stop the Baby Magnum and save Milinda without destroying her together with the Object. Gallery Flide - Anime Design.png|Flide's anime design References Category:Characters Category:Legitimacy Kingdom Category:Male